Price Household (2008)
The Price household in 2008 is the residence of the Price family; William Price, Joyce Price and Chloe Price that Max Caulfield is able to see once again when she goes back in time through a photograph. There are many differences in the decoration of the house when compared with its future state in 2013 when David Madsen is married to Chloe's mother. Max returns here to alter the timeline to try and prevent William's death. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Near the end of the episode, we see "Future Max" enter the body of her 13-year-old self as it was standing in the kitchen with Chloe and William, who are making pancakes. On top of the living room table behind Max are drawings that she has been working on that day with Chloe. Also in the living room, a video game they have been playing has been left on "Pause" on the TV. As Max is getting her bearings, William receives the fateful phone call from Joyce, asking him if he can pick her up from the grocery store. Max knows that she must prevent William from driving that day so that he never dies in a car accident, so she uses her rewind power to locate his car keys and hide them. Once this happens, Max is transported back to the future in 2013 but is initially unaware that preventing William's death has created an alternative timeline and made Chloe fall foul of a car accident instead, causing her to become a quadriplegic. Only the kitchen, hallway, and living room are explorable during this time. Max can take a photo and observe and speak with both Chloe and William. Episode Four - "Dark Room" In a cutscene, Max returns through the same photograph to the Price household in 2008. She sadly realizes that she must let William die in order to return to the original timeline. She throws the photograph she used to return to this year in the fire and watches it burn. Doing this causes her to fix the timeline and return to 2013, where she finds herself standing in Chloe's room with an unharmed Chloe. Notable Differences In 2008, there are some minor changes to the house when compared to its future state in 2013. Inside Downstairs, the furniture is much the same but moved around slightly. The photographs belonging to David and the ones of his life with Joyce are not here as this is a time when William was very much alive and married to Joyce. (Further content to be added.) Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * After William answers Joyce’s call and Max rewinds, * * * * *She can answer Joyce’s call herself. * *She can try to talk William out of leaving the house. *She can speak to Chloe. The following is a list of places where Max can hide William’s keys, with bold entries indicating a successful concealment (required): *Cookies *Flower pot *Books *'Sliding door' *Jar near the fireplace *'Window' *Cereal *'Sink' *Waste bin *Vase *Couch Trivia * The coordinates for the house correspond to the middle of , Oregon as with most coordinates in Life is Strange. Gallery pricehouse-kitchen.png|Chloe and William making pancakes. pricehouse-tv.png|The living room. pricehouse-couch.png|The living room couch. pricehouse-desk.png|A desk. pricehouse-fireplace.png|The table and the fireplace. ru: Дом Прайс (2008) Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Other Locations Category:Price Family Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Houses Category:Optional Photo Location